


Shining Spotlights

by elcall



Category: A3! (Video Game), スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcall/pseuds/elcall
Summary: Tengenji Kakeru, the young actor of the kabuki world and Sumeragi Tenma, a popular actor celebrity ever since he was a child. They were meant to come across each other eventually and this is their story of how they witnessed each other bloom their similar circumstances.
Relationships: Tengenji Kakeru & Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Shining Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

> Special sankaku thanks to @sankakufish for beta reading my fic!! <3 You were amazing and I appreciate it so much! Thank you!

“Kakeru.” The man in the dark yukata spoke to the younger one next to him without turning his head, “The Sumeragis are coming to tonight’s event. Be sure to speak with their son.” 

Tengenji nodded. “Yes sir.” He already heard news about young actor Sumeragi Tenma joining a theater troupe. He wasn’t too interested in talking to the star, but for appearances and namesake, he’d put up with it. Besides, his father would most likely find out if something went wrong because of him. 

Their car pulled up at the venue and the Tengenjis entered the party. The young Tengenji followed his father around, greeted the guests when prompted, and otherwise kept silent. 

Then his father led him towards a pair of orange haired men, one older and the other young. 

"Sumeragi-san," his father greeted, stretching out a hand. 

The elder Sumeragi returned the handshake. "Tengenji-san, it is good to see you." 

"You as well. I'm sure you know my son, Kakeru." 

Tengenji bowed. "Hello sir." 

"Yes, hello Kakeru-san. Your part in your father's movie was well performed," the man said.

"Thank you, sir." 

"This is my son, Tenma,” the man gestured to the teen beside him. “I believe you two are in the same year?"

"I'm a second year high school student, sir." Tengenji informed him. 

“I am as well,” Tenma replied.

The older Sumeragi smiled at Tenma. "Good. Why don't you two get to know each other while I speak with Tengenji-san?" 

"Okay, we will," Tenma said with a nod.

"Yes sir," Tengenji replied, "it was nice meeting you." 

Tenma gave Tengenji’s father a bow before the two of them stepped away from the adults. 

"So you're Tengenji Kakeru, huh? The young noble of the kabuki world, right?" Tenma said when they stopped at a distance away from the adults. 

Tengenji nodded.

"Didn't know you were my age," Tenma added.

Tengenji's eyebrow twitched. He responded tightly, "Yes. I wasn't aware of your age either." 

"Huh, that's weird, considering I am a huge celebrity." 

"Perhaps on television," Tengenji retorted. "But I have more experience on the stage. You just picked it up, didn't you?" 

Tenma huffed, "So what if I did? My other experience clearly gives me an advantage. I just never had the opportunity to perform live on stage." 

Tengenji laughed, "Well, doing film after working stages is much easier, so you must have had difficulties adjusting." 

Tenma scowled, "I did not. I'll have you know that I'm the leader of my troupe. Are you?" 

Tengenji clicked his tongue. "We don’t divide into troupes at my school. But no, I'm not the leader of my team." 

"Ha," Tenma snickered, "guess you really aren't that good." 

"Are you kidding me?" Tengenji growled. "Have you not seen any of my work?" 

"Can’t say I have," Tenma sang haughtily. 

Tengenji glowered, then scoffed, "Hmph, well I must say touché, since I haven’t seen any of your works either." Tengenji turned away, "You're only popular enough by name that my father has spoken about yours with me." 

"I’ve never heard of you!" That was a lie. Muku talked about the kabuki heir at times. He spoke about some of the popular shows and movies the Tengenji family members were involved in, having Tenma look at them if he got the chance to with him.

Tengenji laughed boldly, "As if I'd believe that! There’s no way you haven’t heard the Tengenji name!" 

Tenma bristled, his cheeks tinged pink. "I'll--" he faltered as a waiter passed by dangerously close to them, "--see if I can finally sit down to watch your show one day." 

Tengenji noticed the change in attitude and eyed the waiter as he passed. "Of course. Perhaps I shall personally send you a ticket for the next show I am in." 

“I would appreciate that.” Tenma nodded, and both boys were quiet as they watched the waiter leave the hearing distance. 

Tengenji sighed, his hands twitching. "These people are so nosy sometimes. My father would have a fit if he heard anything." 

Tenma nodded tiredly. 

Tengenji shifted his feet. "It's a bit stuffy in here. Wanna go see the balcony?" 

Tenma glanced around the hall. "Sure." 

Tengenji led the teen outside, taking himself to the ledge to overlook the garden. "Some of these people get really stuck up." 

"Aren’t all of these events like this?" Tenma shrugged. 

"You don't come to many of these do you?" Tengenji rolled his eyes. 

"No… why? Do you?" Tenma frowned. 

Tengenji nodded. "Yeah. There's always someone wanting to chat it up to get close. They're all mostly the same old pleasantries, gossip, and then some." 

"Hm… and you come to these often?" Tenma assumed. 

"My father brings me along, yes." 

“Sounds rough.” 

“I’m used to it, by now. You just need to have a way with words.” 

They lapsed into a silence, the sounds of leaves rustling under light breezes in the dark of the night settling over them. 

“So, what kind of parts have you played?” Tengenji spoke. 

Tenma glanced at him. “A few. Our company rotates shows, so my troupe has done a few. Our first play was based on the story of _One Thousand and One Nights_."

“That story?” Tengenji hummed. “Sounds interesting.” 

Tenma nodded. “Yeah, I was a lead in that play. It took us a while to get used to each other.” 

Tengenji glanced at him. “Ah, I know what you mean. My team took a while to get along, but our leader was mainly the reason why we stuck together… he’s… really energetic.”

Tenma sighed, “Yeah, I have those types on my troupe too. I can’t imagine them as the leader though.” He laughed at the thought. “What about you?” 

“Part of our curriculum is putting on stages. Our first stage was a spin off of a traditional school play. We basically broke the rules and it caused quite a ruckus.” 

“You didn’t get in trouble?” 

“Nah. Our senpai is one wild guy. Almost as much as our leader, he looks up to him.” 

“And how’s the rest of your team?” 

“The rest of them? I guess we’ve been influenced by our leader too much… I’m sure they’ll all be great theater stars one day, so you’ll meet them when time comes.” 

“That so?” Tenma raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll be sure that your team will meet mine first, when you come see one of our popular shows.” 

“Ha!” Tengenji laughed, “As if I, the great Tengneji Kakeru-sama, would lose to the likes of you!”

“Is that what you think?" Tenma scowled, "Well, have you ever done a street act?" 

"Street act?" Tengenji repeated. "Those scenarios performed on the streets?" 

Tenma nodded, "Yes. Veludo Way, where my theater troupe is located, is known for them. So have you?" 

"Clearly, I haven't." Tengenji rolled his eyes. 

"Then, I challenge you to a street act! No better way to show you my true skill than in person and in the moment!" 

Tengenji mulled over it. "You know what? Fine! I could do with showing you my true prowess!" 

Tenma smirked. "Good, I'll have my manager contact yours for a time." 

Tengenji nodded, "See to it that he does. It wouldn't look good on your part if you back down after coming to a realize of what you've gotten into." 

"I will not!" Tenma scowled. 

The two stared at each other. 

"...Just give me your number," Tenma sighed. 

Tengenji nodded, already slipping out his phone. "Mm, doubt my manager would like to be bothered about such nonsense." 

Tenma sighed. "Mine neither." 

They quietly exchanged numbers with each other. 

"Then, I'll text you the days I'm free and you tell me what's good for you." Tenma said, sliding his phone away. 

Tengenji nodded, "You’re not so bad, Sumeragi! Just a little rough around the edges." 

"Bold of _you_ to say that," Tenma muttered. 

"We should head back in," Tengenji said, glancing through the windows. "I can feel people starting to stare." 

Tenma sighed, glancing back at the hall. "Sure." 

**~0~**

Tenma flicked his sunglasses on as he made his way to the door. 

"Hey hack, where are you headed?" 

"I'm not a hack!” Tenma retorted to Yuki. “And I'm going out to meet someone." 

"Woah! All by yourself?" Kazunari gasped. 

"Yes," Tenma turned red, now realizing that it might be a bad idea after all. Maybe he should quickly call Igawa. He shook his head, his destination was close and it was too late now.

Taichi bounded into the room suddenly, a skateboard in hand. “Ten-chan, you heading out?” 

“Uh, yeah…” Tenma replied. 

“Me too!” Taichi grinned. “Let’s go together!” 

Relief flooded Tenma’s face. “Sure.” 

Kazunari grinned, “Taicchin saving the day!” 

“Shut up,” Tenma scowled. 

“Dumb dog find out what the hack is up to while you’re out, will you?” Yuki commented, not looking up from his stitching. 

“Aye, aye!” Taichi barked. 

“No!” Tenma cried. “Don’t stalk me! Let’s go!” 

Kazunari laughed as Tenma stomped out. 

Taichi quickly ran after him. 

“So Tenten… where are you heading?” Taichi asked when he caught up to the other teen. 

“I’m going to that cafe at the… the end of the street.” Tenma said. 

“Cafe at the end of the street?” Taichi raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you mean the cafe around the corner of the train station?” 

Tenma pursed his lips. “Y-Yes…” 

Taichi tilted his head, “The outdoor one?”

“Yes, that one,” Tenma agreed. “Where are you going?” 

“Oh, I’m just going out to skate. Get some fresh air, maybe pick up a chick.” He patted his cheeks bashfully and grinned. 

Tenma gave him a side glance. “...Good luck.”

When Tenma spotted the cafe Taichi was leading him to at a distance, he stopped. “Thanks Taichi, I can take it from here.” 

Taichi grinned, “Sure! Do you want me to pick you up too?” 

Tenma opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. “Uh, no. I don’t know where I’ll be. I’ll figure it out.” 

“‘Kay! Call me if you get lost, though!” Taichi waved. “See you later!” 

Tenma waved back then turned to walk to the cafe. He could spot a redhead with his own sunglasses standing outside the cafe. He approached the teen. “Tengenji,” he greeted. 

“Sumeragi, you finally made it,” Tengenji greeted, a grin on his face. 

Tenma rolled his eyes, “You’re the one who’s early.” 

Tengenji glanced over to the teen. “Want anything?” 

Tenma took a peak at the cafe. “I could go for something. Have you ever tried boba?” 

“Boba?” Tengenji blinked. 

Tenma nodded, “Yeah, Kazunari- uh one of my troupemates, introduced me. It’s a drink like coffee or something with tapioca pearls that you chew on.” 

Tengenji frowned, “Chew? In a drink? That sounds ridiculous.” 

Tenma shrugged. “I thought so too, but I tried it and it’s not so bad with your choice of drink.” 

“Hm,” Tengenji narrowed his eyes. “I guess I could try it if it comes with coffee.” 

They entered the cafe and ordered the drinks at the counter, receiving them before going to sit down at a table.

Tengenji inspected the dark orbs barely visible through the thickness of his coffee. "Do I eat these with a spoon?" 

Tenma shook his head, "No, you just suck them up with the straw." 

Tengenji frowned, "Sounds like a pain." 

"Just try it, will you?" Tenma huffed.

Tengenji sent him a look but took a sip of the drink. He started coughing when a boba orb suddenly sucked up into his mouth. “It’s sneaking into my mouth!” 

Tenma snickered into his hand, remembering how the same had happened to him. 

His coughs died down and Tengenji finishs chewing. "...It's not bad." 

"It’s not," Tenma agreed, taking a sip of his own boba iced coffee. 

After they drank some, Tenma stood up. "Okay let's get going." 

"Where are we headed?" Tengenji asked, standing. 

Tenma gave him a smug look. "I thought I'd let you see some street acts before you try to do one yourself." 

Tengenji hummed, "Your courtesy is wasted since I'll definitely do better than anything we’ll see, but I'll indulge you this time." 

"That's what you say before you see anything," Tenma countered. "Come on, there's a lot of them on Veludo all the time." 

Tengenji followed Tenma as he led the two teens down the street. 

Tengenji looked around after a few steps then coughed loudly to gain Tenma's attention. "I know you're from around here but," he pointed at a cluster of people down a street they were passing by, "isn't that a street act over there?" 

Tenma looked down the street. It was Veludo Way. He stiffened, "Y-Yes it is! Let's go look! I was going to a different spot that has street acts but looks like we spotted one beforehand!" 

Tengenji raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you actually--" 

"Let's go, Tengenji." 

Tengenji decided to keep his mouth shut and followed the teen to the crowd, pushing forward to see the action. There were two actors and the story they were playing out was a falling out between siblings. 

A few minutes later, the story progressed and they ended the short act. Tengenji and Tenma joined the crowd in applauding them. 

“What do you think?” Tenma asked. 

“Not bad,” Tengenji said. “Seems easy enough. I’m sure it’ll be a breeze to do.”

“We’ll see about that,” Tenma retorted. “Come on, there’s gonna be many more we run into.”

They really didn’t make it too far from where they watched the first street act to run into another one. They gradually made it down the street, even going back and forth a few times, to watch street acts that bloomed as the day wore on. 

As Tengenji clapped at the end of another act while the actors bowed, Tenma looked down the street to see a large crowd of people forming. He caught a glimpse of one of the actors. He grabbed Tengenji’s sleeve and started tugging him along to join the audience. 

“Hey, don’t pull my sleeve, you boor,” Tengenji growled, snatching his arm back but following him nonetheless. 

“Come here, we’re going to watch this act,” Tenma said. “They’re the best troupe on Veludo.” 

“Best troupe? Not yours?” Tengenji asked, as they gathered around the center of the act. 

Tenma frowned, “No, as much as I don’t like them, I have to admit that they are skilled. At least, those who make it to the stage.” 

Tengenji raised an eyebrow. 

Tenma shook his head, “I’ll explain later. Let’s just watch them.” 

The act was longer than most of the others ones they watched, a fantasy historical story about an oncoming war. 

Tengenji clapped as the actors bowed at the end.

“Make sure you come watch the God Troupe’s next stage production!” 

“God Troupe?” Tengenji said the name. He looked at Tenma. “So what’s up with them? Got rejected by them or something?” he smirked.

Tenma huffed, “As if.” He looked around. “It’s not something I’d like to talk about in the middle of the street.” 

Tengenji checked his watch. “Alright. Let’s get lunch.” 

Tenma looked up at the sky, noticing the position of the sun. “Sure.” 

“Know anything good around here?” Tengenji asked.

Tenma looked around where they stood. Even if he did, he had no idea where they were. “Uh… no! I don’t really eat out… I’m usually dragged out places I don’t know…” He laughed awkwardly to try to brush off the situation. 

Tengenji sighed, “Tell me about it. My leader and my teammates always want to go out and eat, especially before dinner time. Let’s just see what we can find.” 

They began walking absently down the street, wandering past cafes and restaurants to see the available choices. 

A figure stepping out of a cafe they were passing caught Tenma’s attention. 

“Oh, Juza,” Tenma lifted a hand to wave.

Juza looked up at him, then approached the duo. “Yo. What’s up?” He looked at Tengenji. “Who’s this?” 

“I’m Ten-” Tengenji stopped. Was he going to reveal his identity in the middle of the street? The sunglasses wouldn’t be enough to hide him if someone heard his name. 

Juza nodded after his hesitation, accepting the name as is. 

Tenma glanced at Tengenji. “This is Hyodo Juza, he’s in the Autumn Troupe, but we go to the same school.” To Juza he said, “Ten… is an… acquaintance from work.” 

Juza nodded, “Oh. Then, see you later.” 

“Wait!” Tenma stopped him. “Do you know anything good to eat around here?” Tenma sent him a silent plea. 

Juza stared at him, then threw his thumb back. “There’s a sushi place a few shops down.” 

Tengenji shrugged, “That sounds good.” 

Tenma nodded, “Thanks, Juza.” 

Juza nodded and walked away. “Bye.” 

“He reminds me of my teammate…” Tengenji muttered. 

“Huh?” Tenma asked. 

Tengenji shook his head, “Nothing, let’s get out of the sun already.” 

They found the recommended restaurant and relaxed into seats, taking off their disguises and quietly ordering their meals in the dimness of the shop. 

“So what’s up between you and these God troupe people?” Tengenji asked Tenma. 

“It’s not between _me_ and them, but between the company I’m part of and theirs.” Tenma explained. “Let’s just say… they’re not very moral. They tried sabotaging our company with a spy.” 

“What?” Tengenji cried, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Keep it down," Tenma said before continuing. "And then we had an act off with them and our new winter troupe." 

"Act off?" Tengenji mulled. "Between the two companies?"

"Yes. Both companies performed in front of an audience and then they voted. We won in the end, but that doesn’t excuse their underhanded tactics." Tenma said. "Well now, we have two of their ex members in our company." 

"You guys accepted them after all that?" Tengenji questioned with a narrow gaze.

"Taichi's a real sweet guy,” Tenma shrugged, “he regretted it and apologized for it. As for Tasuku, well he realized that he didn’t align with their morals after all." 

"Huh." 

A waitress came by the table with their meals. "Here's your food, gentlemen." As she passed the dishes in front of them, she commented, "Are you two related?" 

"Huh?" Tenma blinked at the sudden question. "No. No, we're just acquainted." 

"Ooh, business meeting, huh?" The lady winked at him. "You two look awfully similar though. Not sure I believe that you aren’t related!" 

"We're definitely not," Tengenji said. "His hair is all crazy and mine is more behaved." 

Tenma stared at him at the strange explanation.

The lady glanced between them. She shrugged, "Well, you're right about that." She laughed. "Enjoy your meals and call if you need anything!" 

"Thank you…" Tenma said awkwardly. 

Tengenji huffed, "She clearly recognized us but couldn't place it." 

Tenma snorted. "That was a bit more offensive than being recognized. I mean, me and you? Related? That's ridiculous." 

Tengenji laughed. "It sure is!" 

They chatted quietly as they ate, finishing up their meals quickly. When the waitress came to leave the bill at the end of their table, they watched her go.

Tengenji stared at it for a moment, "I'm always paying for one person or another." 

Tenma sighed, "Same here. Just because I'm a star and have money I automatically have to pay for treats whenever we go out." 

"Tell me about it," Tengenji rolled his eyes. "And my team's leader always mismanages his money so I have to pay for him. And another member just flat out forgets his money." 

"One of my troupe members always claims that I'm paying and then everyone goes crazy ordering and I'm stuck footing the bill." 

Tengenji huffed, empathizing with Tenma’s annoyance. “Then, you’re fine with covering this?” 

Tenma hissed, “No way! Let’s just pay for ourselves!” 

Tengenji took the bill and read it. “She put it under one bill. I don’t have cash on me.” 

Tenma sighed, “Ugh, fine. I’ll cover it.” He took out his card and waved for Tengenji to pass the bill. 

“I was messing with you, you boor,” Tengenji rolled his eyes. “What kind of Tengenji would I be if I let someone else pay for me?” 

“Ridiculous,” Tenma retorted, reaching for the bill, “I said let me pay, you already made a fuss about it.” 

Tengenji pulled the bill back. “Well forget it, I already have it in my hand, so I’m paying.” He took out his card and slid it into the bill, calling for the waitress to come back and finish up the payment. 

Tenma sighed and sat back. “I guess hanging out with you has its perks.” 

Tengenji glowered. “Of course it’s an honor to hang out with me!” 

A chime came from Tengneji's pocket suddenly and he pulled out his phone. "Hoshitani?" He answered it. "I'm out right now, I can't come back… what do you mean you can’t find Tavian?! Hoshitani I swear-- what? You boor, what's happening? ...Kuga? So you found her? You better have! I'd make you regret the day you were born if you lost her! Where's Tsukigami? Tell him to watch over you! Goodbye!" Tengenji ended the call angrily, letting out an aggravated sigh.

Tenma raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay? What's a Tavian?" 

“My teammates are causing a ruckus already.” Tengenji massaged his head and sighed. "She’s only the most precious angel, Tavian is my cat." He tapped at his phone, then slid it in front of Tenma.

Tenma stared at the images of a black cat. "You have a cat?" He gasped. 

Tengenji nodded, "Do you?" 

Tenma frowned. "No. My parents didn't let me get one." 

“I’ve had Tavian since she was a kitten,” Tengenji said, taking his phone back to coo at his images of the cat. 

Tenma stood up. "Well, we've wasted enough time. Let's get to business." 

Tengenji faced him with a nod. "Very well. An act off, right?" 

Tenma nodded, "We'll choose a theme and go from there. All improv, in the street." 

"Sounds good to me! What do I get when I win?" Tengenji grinned.

"You mean, what do _I_ get when I win!" Tenma retorted quickly. He then shrugged. "Ah, I don't know…" 

Tengenji huffed, "Well, when _I_ win I want 5 tickets to see one of your plays." 

Tenma smirked, "Easy enough. But it won’t happen because when _I_ win, I wanna meet you cat." 

"It's a true privilege for you to request such a thing!" Tengenji crossed his arms. "Then, who's the judge?" 

"Uhh…" 

"Because I don't trust your own judgement," Tengenji continued. 

He retorted, "I have great judgement, thank you very much." Tenma looked around the street. It would be convenient if someone he knew would walk by at that moment. 

So imagine his surprise when he did see a familiar mop of dark blue hair. Tenma quickly ran off to chase after him. "Tsumugi-san!" 

Tsumugi was calmly walking with a single grocery bag. He turned when he heard his name being called. "Oh, Tenma-kun! How nice to see you." 

"Hi Tsumugi-san," Tenma greeted. "Are you busy right now?" 

Tsumugi shook his head, "Not particularly. Is something the matter?" 

"Hey, you boor! Don’t just run off!" 

Tenma turned to Tengenji, who he had left behind. "Sorry. I found someone who can judge us." 

Tengenji looked at Tsumugi. "Tsuki-" he stopped after getting a good look at him. "Oh no, my apologies." 

Tsumugi blinked in confusion. 

"You just look like someone I know…" Tengenji glanced away awkwardly. 

Tsumugi smiled, "Well, my name is Tsukioka Tsumugi. Nice to meet you, friend of Tenma-kun." He looked at Tenma. "You want me to judge something?" 

"Yes," Tenma confirmed. "We're going to have a street act off." 

"Act off?" Tsumugi asked. "Why?" 

"Because he thinks he's a better actor than I am," Tengenji said. 

"And I will show you that I am," Tenma replied. 

Tsumugi glanced between them. "Well are you sure you want me to judge?" 

Tenma nodded. "Yes. You're a great actor and you can give thorough feedback, so I know we can count on you to be fair. We don't have much time left, anyways." 

Tengenji checked his watch and clicked his tongue. 

"Alright then…" Tsumugi agreed. 

"Then you go ahead and give us a theme too," Tenma said. "If that's okay with you, Tengenji?" 

Tengenji stretched out his arms. "That's fine." 

Tsumugi paused to think. "Then… how about an argument between relatives?" 

Tenma and Tengenji thought it over. 

"Is that okay?" Tsumugi asked. 

"It's fine," Tengenji said again. “It’s a simple theme, but that makes the delivery all the more important.”

Tsumugi smiled. That’s what he was intending. With a general topic, the boys could show off as extravagantly or dramatically as they like. He was looking forward to the outcome.

Tenma nodded. "I'll let you start, since you're the guest." 

Tengenji laughed, "Like I said, your courtesy will get you nothing!" 

Tsumugi smiled awkwardly at their exchange, but backed up enough to watch and give the boys enough space to act. 

Tengenji took a deep breath, then faced Tenma. “Why do you keep doing this?” Tengenji said firmly, with a hint of despair. 

Tenma shook his head and turned away with a click of his tongue. “You won’t understand.” 

“You always say that! You think I don’t know? I do. You need to stop this.” Tengenji continued. 

Tenma scoffed. “You know? Yeah right, how could you? You’re the golden child!” He waved his arms in the air with the words, “There’s no way you get what’s happening to me.” 

Tengenji frowned, “I had some close friends in a similar situation.” He stepped forward, putting his hands on his chest and his gaze softening, “Just talk to me, I can get you the help.” 

Tenma held his scowl, but dropped it sorrowfully. “It doesn’t matter, it’s too late now.” 

“...What do you mean?” Tengenji said softly, just above a whisper. “You… haven’t aunt and uncle done anything?” 

“I’m not involving them,” Tenma shook his head. “My time is running out. They’ll be coming for me soon… You should leave.” 

“No,” Tengenji said, gripping his fists. He stomped forward and grabbed Tenma’s wrist, yanking him along as he walked off. 

“Wh- Where are you taking me?” Tenma gasped. 

“I know someone who can help,” Tengenji said without looking back. “Shut up and let’s go.” 

And with that, it was clear that the street act was over. Tsumugi glanced around him to see that crowd that had gathered. There was a decent amount of people who were applauding the act. Tengenji and Tenma came to the center and gave a quick bow and thanks to their audience. 

The crowd dissipated shortly, leaving the two teens and their judge. 

"So," Tenma began, "what did you think, Tsumugi-san?" 

Tsumugi contemplated his words. "Well, Tenma-kun, your acting was great as usual. The change in emotions really showed on your face, and your tone was well balanced with the situation as well. However, it seemed that you focused more on the emotions and I felt that you could have contributed more dialogue in the situation.” 

Tenma took in the feedback. 

Tsumugi looked at Tengenji. "And, Tengenji-kun, is it?" 

“Yes,” Tengenji confirmed.

“You controlled your words and emotions very well, the panic and desperation in the character really came through. Your acting really showed how the character wanted to do what he could to help Tenma-kun’s character. You did a good job steering the scene, but it seemed that the emotions that you had at the beginning of the act disappeared by the end of it. His anger and confusion turned into eagerness to help, so I lost that first feeling.” 

“I see,” Tengenji responded to the feedback, “Thank you.” 

Tenma nodded, looking at Tengenji then back to Tsumugi. "Who would you say won?" 

Tsumugi held a hand to his chin. "It's difficult to decide… you two really are up to par with each other.” He smiled at the two of them, “But… since I have to choose, I think that Tengenji-kun won this, just by a margin. His acting showed off a bit more range than your character did, and it improved the short act a lot." 

"Dammit!" Tenma cursed. 

Tengenji laughed happily, "I told you, you boor! My acting skills are clearly superior! No matter. You'll believe me now." 

Tenma scowled at him, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, I'll surpass you next time!" 

"Surpass me?" Tengenji raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to rival me now?" 

Tenma nodded. "I think I am!" 

Tengenji let out a boisterous laugh, "It's on then, Sumeragi!" 

Tsumugi stared between the two bickering teens. 

Tengenji sighed and checked his watch, "My driver should be coming to pick me up soon." 

Tenma calmed. "Does he have your location?" 

Tengenji took out his phone. "I'm sending it now." 

Tsumugi smiled at the teens, "I'll wait here with you. Then we can walk back together, Tenma-kun." 

Tenma's eyes brightened, "Ah, thank you…"

"Tsukioka-san, you're in the same theater company as Sumeragi?" Tengenji asked. 

Tsumugi nodded, "Yes, but I'm from the Winter Troupe whereas Tenma-kun is the leader of the Summer Troupe."

Tenma rolled his eyes, "Don't forget to mention that you're the leader of the Winter Troupe too." 

"Oh is that so?" Tengenji asked. 

Tsumugi nodded and laughed, "That's true. I guess I forgot! But Tasuku is as good as and maybe even a better actor than I am." 

Tenma glanced at Tengenji, "...he was part of God troupe." 

Tengenji nodded slowly. 

Tsumugi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. 

A dark car pulled up beside the trio, and Tengenji approached the door. "This is my ride." He gave a short bow to Tsumugi, "Thank you for your help and advice." 

"My pleasure. It was an honor to see you act," Tsumugi said. 

Tengenji nodded then shot Tenma a smirk. He turned and entered the backseat of the car and slammed the door shut. 

Tenma and Tsumugi had expressions of surprise on their faces at the blatant dismissal. Suddenly the window rolled down and Tengenji's smirking face turned to Tenma. "I look forward to the play tickets! Better give me closing night!" 

With that, the car started rolling away with Tengenji’s boisterous laughter echoing back to them. 

Tenma growled as he threw his arms up angrily to the back of the departing vehicle, "Why you-!?" 

Tsumugi glanced at Tenma in surprise, "What… what is that about?" 

Tenma sighed and relaxed his arms. "If he won the street act, I would send him five tickets to summer troupe’s next play." 

Tsumugi smiled, "Sounds like he wants to see your acting officially." 

Tenma deadpanned and rolled his eyes, "That guy sure has a way with words." 

Tsumugi asked, "How do you know him, Tenma-kun?" 

"Him? That was Tengenji Kakeru… the young noble of the kabuki world," Tenma said. 

"Ah," Tsumugi said, "no wonder he seemed familiar." 

Tenma chuckled as he stared after the vehicle. “That guy would have a fit if he found out you didn’t recognize him.” 

"Oops…” Tsumugi laughed. “Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Tenma nodded, and as he did, his phone chimed. He checked the new message. 

" _Tavian likes to make friends so you could come see her when she is free._ " 

Tenma blinked at the message. A smile spread across his face and he tucked the phone back into his pocket and followed Tsumugi home. 

**~0~**

"Nayuki, how was your weekend by the way?" Hoshitani asked, pulling open his bento box.

"Good!" Nayuki replied, "Yuki and Tsumugi took me to go see a new movie!" 

"Oh! Which one?" 

"The one with Sumeragi Tenma as the lead." 

"Ooh!" Hoshitani cooed again. "How was it?" 

"Really good! His acting was really professional! And the story just seemed better with him." 

"He's done a lot of movies hasn't he?" 

"Yeah. And he's a stage actor now too, I’ve heard." 

"Really? That's so cool!" 

Tengenji huffed, waving his chopsticks around, "He's not all that cool. Besides, you already know someone who does all that." 

"We do?" Hoshitani blinked at him from across the table.

"Me, you boor!" 

Hoshitani laughed, waving his hand at Tengenji in dismissal, "It's not the same!" 

“Wait Tengenji-kun," Nayuki interrupted. "you know Sumeragi-san?" 

Tengenji nodded, "I've met him. He’s just some average Joe." 

"Somehow I doubt that," Tsukigami commented from his spot at the table beside them.

“How would you know?” Tengenji huffed. 

"As expected of the young noble of the kabuki world," Kuga nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah," Tengenji waved them off. "I met him not too long ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" Hoshitani pouted.

"What does it matter? You know me," Tengenji retorted again. 

Nayuki let out a nervous laugh.

Tsukigami rolled his eyes, "As if that's the same thing." 

Tengenji huffed, "Well that guy isn't anything great. He just acts for films and dramas and only recently took up live theater. Meanwhile, I have been doing all of that already." He pulled out his phone, "Speaking of… he owes me something…" 

"I feel bad for someone who owes you anything," Tsukigami commented. 

"Ha," Tengenji huffed, "You should! He lost to me in a street act judged by his own theater member." He opens up the browser on his phone. 

"A street act?" Hoshitani asked. "What is that?" 

"It's an improv show done on the street between a few actors," Tsukigami supplied.

"They're popular on Veludo Way, aren't they?" Nayuki asked. 

Tengenji nodded while scrolling his phone. "Yeah. We went there." 

"Really?" Kuga asked. 

"I said yes," Tengenji replied absently. 

Hoshitani peered at him over the phone. "What are you looking for, Tengenji?" 

Tengenji read the news on the website. Spring troupe’s show now in session, and summer's show is coming out soon in seasonal order. He grinned and turned off his phone, tucking it away from Hoshitani, "Nothing. By the way you all, keep some time free next month."

"Next month?" Nayuki asked. "For what?" 

Tengenji grinned, "There’s something I got us tickets to go to." 

"When?" Kuga asked. 

"Don’t know yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Tengenji answered. 

“Tengenji getting us something?” Tsukigami said, “Feels strange.” 

Tengenji crossed his arms, “I won them fair and square, so fret not. You won’t owe me anything.” 

“Tengenji’s so nice!” Hoshitani grinned, then started talking about his homework and the team finished up their meals and continued with their day. 

Late night a few days later, Tengenji received a text before heading to bed. 

It was a text with an attached file that read, " _5 tickets for closing night_." 

Tengenji grinned to himself. "How rude of him to keep me waiting." He sent a message back, " _about time_." 

Tenma sent a response seconds later, " _you make me regret my decision_."

" _You should have thought about that before losing, you boor!_ " Tengenji sent back. He sent the date on the tickets to his teammates in their group chat, then closed his phone. He slept with a smile that night. 

**~0~**

Tengenji entered the doorway to the common room, dressed in his casual clothes. “Hey you boors, are you all ready?” 

His four teammates turned to him, each of them dressed and waiting.

“Yeah, we are,” Tsukigami answered. 

Hoshitani jumped out of his seat on the bench and ran up to Tengenji, “But Tengenji, you didn’t tell us where we’re going yet! You only told us to get ready!” 

Tengenji waved his hand, “It’s a surprise.” 

“How are we going to get there if we don’t know where we’re going?” Tsukigami retorted. “Are we taking a taxi?” 

“Would we all fit in a taxi?” Kuga asked. 

Nayuki hummed, “Probably not… We could take the train. Tengenji-kun, would that work?” 

Tengenji opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He didn’t know. “Ah… let me check.” He took out his phone to search the address. “It looks like we can…” 

Tsukigami sighed. He snatched Tengenji’s phone from his hand and took the address out, entering it into his own phone. 

“Hey!”

Tsukigami handed it back, “I’ll guide us. Looks like Tengenji’s taking us to a theater.” 

“Ooh! A theater?” Hoshitani lit up. 

Tengenji turned red, “Shut up, Tsukigami!” He crossed his arms, “But fine… we’re going to a theater. Mankai Theater.” 

“Mankai Theater?” Nayuki asked. 

“Yes,” Tengenji nodded. “That’s all I’m telling you!” 

“Anyways,” Tsukigami cut in, “we’d better head out so that we can make it on time.” 

“Oh, you’re right,” Nayuki agreed. 

“Hold on,” Tengenji stopped them. “Let me grab my flowers first.” 

“Flowers?” Kuga asked. 

Tengenji ran off to his room and returned with a bouquet of freshly wrapped flowers. 

“Oh!” Nayuki smiled at them, “These are pretty!” 

Tengenji huffed, “It’s for one of the actors…” 

“Alright then, let’s go,” Tsukigami said, ushering them out. 

It didn’t take the team too long to travel to their destination. Off the train station, the five navigated to the Mankai Theater. They made it at a good time, as the doors had just opened for the show. 

The five of them took their seats. 

“Ohh, I’m so excited!” Hoshitani said, sitting in the middle seat of his teammates. 

“It’s a play about pirates,” Nayuki said, reading the pamphlet that was passed out. “The play tells the story of a destitute pirate named Sky and his first name Henry as they sail on their pirate ship, while evading the navy, on their search for a grand treasure!” he read. “The cast includes Ikaruga Misumi, Sakisaka Muku, Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki, and Miyoshi Kazunari.”

“Sumeragi Tenma?” Hoshitani gasped, snapping his gaze to Tengenji, “Sumeragi owed you tickets? Oh! Is that who your flowers are for?”

“You don’t have to be so obvious!” Tengenji snapped, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Hoshitani giggled, “Don’t be shy, Tengenji!” 

Kuga cast Tengenji a glance, “What did you do to get tickets?” 

“I won a bet, that’s what I did!” Tengenji gloated boisterously. 

Tsukigami said lightly, “Well, I’m at least glad that I wasn’t there to witness it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tengenji rebuked. 

The five of them continued chatting, mostly Hoshitani and his predictions of the play based on the summary. 

The lights soon dimmed, signaling the start of the play. 

Tenma played a character named Johnny, an underling sailor of the captain. It was clear that he wasn’t the lead character, but he pulled off his presence well. 

The play went along without a hitch. The comedic points hit the crowd with the right timing, making even Kuga laugh. 

Applause rose loudly after the curtains dropped after the end of the show. The curtains lifted again so that the actors could give their curtain call. 

Tenma made eye contact with Tengenji where they were sitting in the front left side of the stage. He didn’t react strongly, only keeping contact for a moment longer to acknowledge his presence before breaking it. 

The curtain call ended, and the audience moved to leave the theater. 

Hoshitani turned to Tengenji, “Are we going to meet Sumeragi?” 

Tengenji pursed his lips, fixing his hold on the bouquet, “Well, I was planning on going backstage…” 

“Yay!” Hoshitani cheered. 

“But I’m not sure that I’ll ask for you to come too,” Tengenji added. 

“No, Tengenji!” Hoshitani wailed. 

“Hoshitani-kun, that’s if they let us in at all!” Nayuki added.

“Please, Tengenji?” Hoshitani asked, getting up close in his face with wide pleading eyes. 

Tengenji pushed him away, “Yeah, yeah. Come on, I’ll ask.” 

The theater was practically empty from the guests, stage crew working behind the stage on cleaning up after the show. Tengenji led them down a small hall beside the stage, which led to a few doors. Suddenly a woman stepped out of one of the doors. She looked at them with surprise. 

“Oh, hello,” she greeted them. “Are you here to see one of the actors?” she eyed the flowers in Tengenji’s hands. 

Tengenji nodded, “Yes, I’m here to see Sumeragi Tenma. Please let him know I’m here.” 

“Let me ask if he’s okay with seeing you, one moment, please,” the woman said, rushing back into the room she left. 

The five of them stared after her. 

“...She didn’t take your name,” Tsukigami commented in the silence of the hallway. 

**~0~**

Not a moment after Izumi stepped out of their dressing room to let them change out of their costumes, she stepped back in. 

“Director?” Muku squeaked in surprise, in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Ah, sorry!” Izumi said. “But um, Tenma-kun, you have a few guests who want to see you…” 

“The hack has guests?” Yuki asked, “Is it his parents?” 

“Director’s already met Tenten’s parents!” Kazunari said, “She wouldn’t act this way if it was them!” 

Izumi lifted a finger to answer, then stopped, “Oops, I forgot to get their names…” 

Tenma shook his head, “It’s okay, let them in.” 

“Huh? You’re going to let strangers in?” Yuki gasped. 

“What if they’re crazy fans? And they’ve come to take your belongings to sell for a fortune online?” Muku cried, “Or they wanna take pictures with you to--” 

Tenma pinched his cheek to stop him. “They’re not. Let them in.” 

Muku rubbed his cheek after Tenma let go. “Ow…” 

Misumi skipped to the door, “I got it!” He peeked his head out the door. “Hi! Come over here!” 

A group of five shuffled into the room. 

“Oh! You were the lead!” the brunet said to Misumi. “You were so cool on stage!” 

Misumi grinned, “Thank you!” 

The redhead in the center of the group approached and handed Tenma a bouquet of flowers. “Not a bad show, Sumeragi,” he said. 

“Not a bad show?” Yuki repeated with a gasp. 

“To Tenten?” Kazunari said with the same shock. 

“You have to say it like that?” Tenma sighed as he placed the flowers down on the table, “Thanks Tengenji.” He turned to his shocked troupe members. “Guys, this is Tengenji Kakeru. He’s a kabuki actor.” 

“That’s Tengenji Kakeru _-sama_ to the likes of you!” Tengenji corrected. 

“Tengenji-sama?” Muku’s eyes went wide. 

The blue haired teen stepped forward, “Yeah, please don’t actually call him that.”

The five Mankai members froze. 

“Tsumu-Tsumu?” Kazunari gawked. 

The teen looked at Kazunari, feeling the awkward pressure. “I’m sorry?” 

“Oh!” Kazunari gasped, shaking his hands, “Sorry! You just look like someone… we know…” 

Tengenji nodded. “Like Tsukioka-san, right?” he asked Tenma. “That’s uh, what I thought, too.” 

The blue haired teen frowned. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about me right in my face.” 

“Oh, Tsukigami, there’s this guy in their company that looks like you!” Tengenji explained. 

Tsukigami rolled his eyes, “I’m sure it’s not like that.” 

“So what’s your name?” Kazunari asked. 

“Tsukigami Kaito,” he answered. “And they are Hoshitani Yuta, Nayuki Toru, and Kuga Shu. We enjoyed your show.” 

The three of them nodded in acknowledgement at the names. 

Tengenji nodded at them, “It was an entertaining show, I’ll at least say.” 

“Tengenji!” Nayuki chided. 

“I really liked your character!” Hoshitani said to Misumi. 

Misumi grinned, “Thank you!” 

“And yours!” Hoshitani turned to Muku. “Bloody Henry was such a twist I didn’t see coming!” 

Muku grinned, “Thank you! I’ll pass the compliment onto our scriptwriter!” 

“Ah, please do!” Hoshitani grinned, “It was a great story, don’t you think, Kuga?”

Kuga nodded. 

Nayuki looked at Tenma, “I really liked your performance, Sumeragi-san! My sisters and I watched your new movie recently.” 

Tenma smiled, “Thanks for your support.” 

Yuki stepped forward with a hand raised, “And I’m going to ask you to not do that. It’ll inflate his ego and I actually have to live with this guy.” 

“O-Oh, sorry…” Nayuki said. 

“Hey, cut that out,” Tenma scowled at Yuki, “There’s nothing wrong with that.” To Nayuki he said, “Here, I’ll give them an autograph.” 

“Really?” Nayuki gasped. 

“Sure,” Tenma shrugged, going to look for paper and a pen from the table. 

Kazunari offered one of their flyers and a pen, “Here, sign this!” 

Tenma took it with a thanks. “What are their names?” he asked Nayuki.

“Yuki and Tsumugi,” Nayuki said, spelling it out for him. 

Tenma snickered as he scribbled his messages. 

“Shut up, hack,” Yuki cursed. “Yuki’s a common name.” 

Kazunari wrapped an arm around Yuki, “It is, Yukki! Don’t feel bad! It's another Tsumugi, too!”

Yuki shoved Kazunari off of him. “You shut up, too. I don’t feel bad.” 

Tenma held the flyer out to Nayuki, “Here you go.” 

Before Nayuki could take it, Tengenji held out his arm to stop him. 

“Hold on,” Tengenji looked at Nayuki. “How come they’ve never wanted my autograph?” 

Nayuki was at a loss for words. 

“Oh my…” Tsukigami face palmed. 

Hoshitani laughed, patting Tengenji, “Don’t worry, Tengenji! Nayuki’s sisters are just used to you now!” 

Nayuki nodded along. 

Kuga turned his head to Tengenji, “They aren’t even fans of yours, are they?” 

Tsukigami gave an exasperated sigh as Tengenji froze, “Now you’ve done it, Kuga.” 

“They better be!” Tengenji roared. “Nayuki, give me your phone. I’m going to call them.” 

Hoshitani gasped, “Tengenji, let’s talk about this later.” 

“But he just said--” 

“I agree with Hoshitani,” Tsukigami said, “Let’s drop it for now.” 

Tengenji clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. 

Tenma snickered loudly after giving Nayuki the paper, gaining attention from his rival. “Say what you like, Tengenji, but looks like I have a wider fanbase than you do.” 

“Why are you egging him on?” Yuki commented. 

“What’s that, Sumeragi?” Tengenji growled. He pointed a finger at him, “We’ll see how you actually feel when you come see one of my shows!”

“Ooh,” Kazunari piped up, “A kabuki show? I’m in!” 

Tengenji nodded, “Of course you’d want to come. Fine, I’ll allow you all to come watch one of my shows.” 

“Yeesh,” Yuki grimaced under his breath, “now I see why the hack and this guy are friends. He’s like a hack two point oh.” 

The hacks didn’t hear his comment. 

Tsukigami checked the time on his phone. “Well, it’s getting late, we should start heading back.” 

“Already?” Hoshitani gasped. 

A new voice came from the door as it opened suddenly. “Hey, don’t block the doorway, get outta the way.” 

Kuga was standing in front of the door. He stepped aside, where a messy haired dirty blonde entered. 

“You guys still aren’t dressed?” Banri frowned. He eyed the team. “Who’re you guys? Fans?” 

“Oh, Banri-kun,” Izumi gasped. 

“Tenma’s friend came to visit!” Misumi answered. 

“I’m not his friend!” 

“We’re not friends!” 

Banri eyed the two who shouted. “...Right. Well Sakuya and Tsumugi came with me to see what’s up with you guys taking this long.” 

“Oh!” Hoshitani gasped, “Sorry, we’re bothering you guys! Come on guys, let’s let them change!” 

“Good idea, Hoshitani-kun,” Nayuki said. 

Tsukigami looked at the five actors, “If you’ll excuse us.” 

“I’ll go wait outside too,” Izumi added.

The group of them shuffled out into the hallway, closing the door so the closing night actors could get dressed. 

“Let’s go after we say goodbye,” Nayuki said to his teammates. 

Kuga nodded. 

Izumi smiled at them, “Thank you for coming to watch the show.” 

“It was really an enjoyable one!” Nayuki said. 

Tsukigami nodded, “The acting was great.” 

“Thank you,” Izumi said again. “Feel free to catch our next shows in the future, too!” 

Footsteps sounded from behind them. “Banri-kun-- oh, there's some guests." 

Banri moved around the group of people, "Oh, Tsumugi-san, Sakuya. Yeah, these fans were talking to Summer Troupe, so we just let them get changed." 

The pink haired teen looked at the group, "Did you all enjoy the show?" 

Hoshitani nodded, "We did! I really liked the captain, Sky!" 

The blue haired man smiled, "Ah yes, Misumi-kun's acting was really good in this play, especially as the lead." 

Suddenly Tsukigami gasped, stepping around the taller Kuga. "M- Mugi-nii-san?" 

Tsumugi looked at Tsukigami in surprise at the call. "Wh- Kaito-kun? Is that you?" 

" _Mugi_?" Banri raised an eyebrow. 

Tsukigami froze, then cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red, "Ah, I mean… Tsumugi… san…" 

Tengenji snickered into his hand, "How cute, _Kaito-chan_." 

"Do you two know each other?" Nayuki asked between the two blue haired males. 

Tsumugi nodded, "Yes. Kaito here is my second cousin on our mother's side." 

Tsukigami only nodded. 

"Woah!" Izumi gasped. 

"What, really?" Tengenji gasped. "And I had almost mistaken Tsukioka-san as Tsukigami last time we met too!"

"You've already met?" Nayuki asked.

"Yes. He helped me and Sumeragi with something." 

Tsumugi smiled and nodded.

"What a coincidence," Kuga commented. 

"Clearly," Banri retorted to him. 

Kuga turned his gaze to the blond, visually unfazed but clearly confused. 

Sakuya cast Banri a surprised look at the annoyance in his tone. "Uh, well, did you two not know about each other?" he asked the cousins, away from whatever Banri was on about. 

Tsumugi smiled awkwardly, "We kind of lost contact, haven’t we? How have you been? And Haruto-kun, too?" 

Tsukigami nodded. "We've been good. I don't know if you've been following but, nii-san won some awards and has gone to America a few times." 

"I saw a little bit," Tsumugi said. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll try to give him a call soon. And you? Are you at the same school as him now? What year are you now?" 

"Maybe we should give you two a moment to catch up…" Izumi commented, feeling awkward hearing the conversation. 

"It's fine," Tsukigami said and Tsumugi nodded along. 

Tengenji smacked Tsukigami's arm lightly, "It's not fine. We'll head away so you two can talk." 

The rest of them nodded and shuffled away. 

Tsukigami looked up at Tsumugi. "I didn't really have much else to say." 

Tsumugi laughed, "Me neither. But what brings you here?" 

“Tengenji, my teammate, knows Sumeragi,” Tsukigami said. “Apparently he got tickets for us tonight.” 

“Oh,” Tsumugi gasped. He smiled, “So that’s what all that was about.” 

Tsukigami blinked. 

Tsumugi said, “I might have helped out a bit. I’m glad I did though, I got to run into you again in the end.” He smiled. 

Tsukigami nodded, “I guess we did get that out of it. Are you an actor with this company?” 

“Yes,” Tsumugi answered, “I’m the Winter Troupe’s leader.” 

“Oh? That’s good. When do you have a play? I’ll come watch,” Tsukigami said. 

“Not for a few months,” Tsumugi shook his head. “Autumn Troupe is preparing for the next show right now.” 

Tsukigami nodded, “Then, can I get your number? I would like to come watch your show, if I can.” 

Tsumugi glanced with wide eyes then smiled, “Of course! I’d be glad if you do, Kaito-kun.” 

As they exchanged numbers, the door of the dressing room pulled open. 

“Oh, Tsumugi-san, you’re here?” Tenma asked. He glanced between the two blue haired males, his expression becoming confused. “Uhh, what’s going on?” 

“Everyone, this is my cousin,” Tsumugi smiled. 

“No way!” Kazunari gasped. “You’re actually related?” 

Tsumugi nodded as Tsukigami took a step back. 

“Who would’ve thought?” Yuki commented. 

Tsukigami lifted a hand, “Since you all are finished, we’re going to be heading out. Tengenji probably wants to say goodbye to you, Sumeragi.”

“Right,” Tenma nodded. “We won’t hold you up.” 

They journeyed down the hall to join the other members who were waiting in the theater. 

Tengenji stood up from a seat. “There you are. We need to get back before it gets too late.” 

“Sorry for the holdup,” Tenma said. 

“Thanks for coming all the way out!” Kazunari said. 

“It was no trouble at all!” Nayuki smiled, “We enjoyed it.” 

Hoshitani nodded. “Yeah! Hopefully we can come to some other shows in the future!” 

“We would appreciate that,” Izumi said. 

The five teammates started walking out of the theater. 

Tengenji turned to Tenma for a moment, “It’ll be my show next time. See you.” 

Tenma nodded, “Right. Bye.” 

After the team left, the existing members turned to stare at Tenma. 

“...What?” he questioned under their scrutiny. 

“Nothing!” Kazunari grinned. 

Misumi patted Tenma’s head, “Tenma has made friends.” 

Tenma pushed Misumi’s hand off him with a scowl, “We’re not friends! We’re strictly business!”

“Right,” Yuki scoffed, “‘Cause all of this was business.” 

“It’s okay, Tenma-kun! Tengenji-san seemed like he likes you!” Muku said. 

“Huh? No way!” Tenma grimaced. 

As they spoke, Sakuya looked at Banri. “By the way, Banri-kun… why were you angry at that one guy?” 

Banri glanced at Sakuya. “I… don’t really know. Something about him pissed me off.” 

“That’s not good, Banri-kun!” Sakuya said, “You shouldn’t be mean to someone for no reason!” 

Banri nodded, “I mean you’re not wrong but…” he pursed his lips, then shook his head. “Oh well, whatever.” 

Izumi clapped her hands, “Alright everyone, let’s head back to the dorms to celebrate a great show!” 

Kazunari and Misumi cheered, leading the way out of the place to celebrate. 

**~0~**

It was a regular Saturday morning for most people. But not for Tengenji. He had a role to play as a side character in a movie that was being filmed, by request of his father. 

He was given the script a few days ago to prepare for the role, but did not know the other actors involved. 

He arrived on set a little early and waited for the lead actors to arrive. The crew members let him know that they were still getting prepared. Mindlessly, he flipped through a copy of the script while standing under the shade of a pitched tent. 

He heard some people arrive as he waited for the director to call when they were ready. 

Suddenly he heard his name get called, "Tengenji?"

Tengenji turned. "Sumeragi?" he gasped in surprise. 

Tenma frowned at him, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for a side role," Tengenji put his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me, you're the lead?" 

"And what if I am?” Tenma retorted, “We've been working on this film for a while. But how did you get a role in this film?" He snickered, “A side character, nonetheless.” 

Tengenji clicked his tongue, “I’ll have you know that my father set me up with this. If I actually tried, I’d probably have your spot.” 

Tenma rolled his eyes, “Sure you would.” 

“Actors on set please!” A crew member called out.

“Looks like we were waiting for you,” Tengenji said. “Coming late to set, what a shame.” 

Tenma scoffed, “It wasn’t my fault!” He shook his head, “Whatever. Let’s see how good your acting is on camera.” 

“Easy,” Tengenji grinned. 

Tenma huffed and the two began their work. 

Tenma’s character was facing a problem and had wandered out and met Tengenji’s character who gave him some good advice. The filming went smoothly, considering the experienced actors on set. 

After filming the scenes, the director addressed Tenma, "Sumeragi-san, that's all for today." 

Tenma frowned. "What about the next location?”

Director shook his head. "We’re having issues with the location, so we’ll push it off for another day. We’ll sort it with your manager." 

"Please do, thank you." 

Tengenji walked up to Tenma. "Got any plans?" 

Tenma glanced at him, "Finishing filming was my plan. But since that’s cancelled, I guess I’m free." 

Tengenji nodded, “Well, my dorm is close by…” 

Tenma raised his eyebrow. 

“And I usually spend my Saturday in my room so that I can maximize my time with Tavian and studying,” Tengenji continued. 

Tenma raised an eyebrow, “Okay? So?”

Tengenji covered his face and muttered, “Geez, you’re even more dense than Hoshitani.” He looked at Tenma. “Do you want to visit?” 

Tenma blinked, “Oh. Oh, sure.” 

Tengenji rolled his eyes. “Right then, let’s get going. I don’t have time to waste.”

“Right,” Tenma huffed. “Let me just tell my manager first--” 

“Hurry up, you boor,” Tengenji rushed him. “I don’t have all morning.” 

Tenma just clicked his tongue and scurried over to quickly deliver his message to his manager before going to meet Tengenji who was already walking away from the site. 

It really didn’t take them long to arrive at the gates which led into a large building. 

“So this is your dorm, huh?” Tenma commented as he gazed up at it. “Seems kinda small for everyone…”

“This is just the first dorm,” Tengenji informed. “There’s a second dorm not too far from here.” 

Tenma nodded. 

Tengenji waved his hands as he continued forward, “Come on.” He led the other teen through the interior of the building to his room. He carefully pushed the door open, announcing his presence quietly to his tiny roommate. 

Tavian ran up to the door, greeting Tengenji with a meow. Tengenji picked her up and waved for Tenma to enter the room and close the door behind him. 

He set Tavian down and ventured into the room, “Let me pull out her favorite toys.” 

Tenma kneeled down in front of Tavian, holding a hand out to her.

She looked at his hand for a moment, then greeted him with her head. 

Tenma smiled as he pet her, scratching her head. 

Tengenji brought out a feather toy for Tavian, and passed it to Tenma, "Here." 

Tenma took it with a nod, beginning to swing it in front of the receiving feline.

Tavian started playing with the feather, aiming her paws at the end to attempt to capture it. Tenma waved it back and forth, letting her dart around, before letting her catch it, to which she then trapped in her mouth. 

Tenma let out a small laugh and yanked the feather out, flailing the feather in front of the cat, playing with her again.

Tengenji let Tenma play and took a seat at his desk. “I’m going to do some homework, if you don’t mind.” 

Tenma nodded, “Sure, it’s okay.” 

A few minutes later, loud knocks pounded on Tengenji's door. 

"Tengenji! Are you in there?" came Hoshitani's voice. 

Tengenji clicked his tongue as he stood to open the door, with Hoshitani's continuous knocking. He swung the door open, avoiding the fist that was still banging on the door. 

"Quiet down! You'll frighten Tavian!" Tengenji hissed. "What is it, you boor?"

"Ah, sorry!" Hoshitani apologized with a laugh. He looked inside the room and spotted Tenma. "Sumeragi Tenma!?" He gasped loudly.

Tenma jumped, "Shut up! Don’t shout!” 

Hoshitani clamped his hands over his mouth. “Sorry,” he whispered between his fingers. 

Tengenji sighed and shut the door. He crossed his arms, “What is it?” 

“Uh,” Hoshitani paused. “Actually I was working on my homework and I wanted to ask you about something…” 

“On the homework?”

Hoshitani nodded. 

“Okay,” Tengenji said. “I’ll come by and help you later.” 

“Got it,” Hoshitani smiled. 

Tenma glanced up at the two from Tavian. “If you aren’t going because I’m here, don’t worry. I can stay here with Tavian.” 

Tengenji pursed his lips. He stared at Tenma and Tavian, then at Hoshitani. “Alright… Come on, Hoshitani,” Tengenji said. 

Hoshitani nodded. “Yes!” He glanced at Tenma, “Nice seeing you, Sumeragi!” 

Tenma gave him a short wave. 

Tengenji ushered Hoshitani out of the room. “Which problem are you on?” 

“Uh… number three…” 

“Three?” Tengenji gasped. “You boor, you’ve barely started on it and already…” 

Their voices faded into the hall. 

Tenma smiled at the cat rubbing against his side. He continued playing with the cat, gradually shifting to lay on the rug and play with Tavian. He felt Tavian curl against him as he slowly nodded off to darkness. 

**~0~**

“Hey, Sumeragi. Wake up.” 

Tenma blinked his eyes open. Tengenji was leaning above him. He stepped back as Tenma sat up. “What happened?” He processed his memories and location. "Ugh,” Tenma covered his face with his hand, “I fell asleep, huh?” 

Tengenji shrugged, “It’s fine. I took a little too long with Hoshitani. I let you sleep a little longer, too. But it’s almost lunch time, so I figured you’d want to eat.” 

Tenma felt his stomach ache with hunger. “Well, you’re right about that.” 

Tengenji smiled. “Alright. Get ready, the guys want to take you to Ninjya Burger.” 

“Ninjya Burger?” Tenma repeated. 

Tengenji nodded. “Yup. They have a good teriyaki burger, you should try it.” 

“Uh, okay…” Tenma stood. “We’re going now?” 

“Yeah,” Tengenji said. “They should all be ready to go.” He stopped and grabbed something from his drawer. "Here," he handed Tenma a cap and sunglasses.

Tenma let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks… guess I forgot to bring them with me." 

Tengenji shook his head, "How irresponsible. It's a good thing I have these things to spare!" 

The two went down to the entrance of the dorm, where Tengenji’s teammates were waiting. 

“Sumeragi!” Hoshitani smiled, “Ready for lunch?” 

“Ah,” Nayuki interrupted, “sorry to impose. Hoshitani knew you were here and insisted on taking you out…" 

Tenma shook his head, "It's fine. It's lunch time, anyways." 

"It's not too far from here," Tsukigami said. 

With that, the group of 6 walked to the fast food restaurant. Along the way, Hoshitani was speaking the most with them, but Tenma pitched into the conversation as well. 

They made it to the restaurant in due time, each putting in their order. 

Nayuki turned to Tenma. "What would you like, Sumeragi-san?" 

Tenma glanced at the menu. "Um… the teriyaki?" he recalled Tengenji's earlier suggestion. 

Hoshitani smiled. "Teriyaki burger! Good choice!" He put in the order with the cashier. 

They all shuffled into a booth, waiting for their food to arrive. 

"Sorry for taking Tengenji away earlier, Sumeragi," Hoshitani said. 

Tenma shook his head. "It's okay. It gave me some quiet time alone to get some rest." 

"That's good to hear," Nayuki smiled. "Is it usually busy for you?" 

"I stay at the theater dorm," Tenma said. "All our members do, and it gets hectic at times. But I'm thankful for the chance to rest since I had the free time." 

"Tavian is an angel, so it's a blessing for you that she likes you," Tengenji grinned. 

Tenma glanced at him. "Are you allowed to have a pet at your dorm, by the way?" 

The table hushed. 

Kuga cleared his throat. 

"We don't talk about that," Hoshitani said, looking away. 

"Huh?" Tenma blinked. He rolled his eyes, "Didn't realize you were a rule breaker, Tengenji." 

Tengenji crossed his arms, "I am not. Tavian is my precious friend who shares my room with me. No rules are being broken." 

Hoshitani and Nayuki laughed. 

"So Sumeragi, what's it like being in a troupe?" Hoshitani asked. "You have to go to school separately don't you? And all your professional acting is separate too…"

"I know Tengenji-kun is busy with kabuki, but at least our school has the theater acting part of the curriculum," Nayuki said. 

Tengenji huffed. 

"Mm, I guess," Tenma said. "It does get a little hectic when we have a play coming up, but otherwise I think I can handle it." 

"When's your next play?" Kuga asked. 

"We rotate through each troupe, so next up is Autumn Troupe's play, then Winter, Spring, and us again," Tenma said. 

"So Winter Troupe's play is coming soon?" Tsukigami nodded, "I'll see if I can make it to their show." 

"Ah, to see Tsumugi-san?" Tenma asked. "He's really great, you won't regret it." 

Tsukigami smiled. 

Their meals arrived at that moment. The group shuffled as they sorted out their orders and passed out the sides and drinks with it. 

Tenma unwrapped his burger, observing the juicy red meat. He could feel the others watching him as he carefully took a bite of it. He froze as the flavors danced in his mouth. "It's good," he muttered as he chewed. 

They laughed at his reaction. 

"Just like Tengenji's first time," Tsukigami commented. 

Tengenji turned his head away, "I was not like that at all!" 

"Is it your first time having fast food, too, Sumeragi?" Hoshitani asked. 

"Not first time eating out," Tenma said, "but first time having a burger like this…" 

"Aw, how cute," Tengenji cooed. 

Tenma scowled at him, "Shut up." 

They laughed. 

"Tengenji and Sumeragi act similar," Kuga commented. 

Hoshitani laughed, "They really do!" 

"This guy?" Tengenji pointed at Tenma. "We couldn't be more different!" 

Tenma nodded, "No way, we barely know each other!" 

"That's true, but you two do have a lot of similarities," Tsukigami said. 

"Like being famous actors!" Hoshitani said. 

"And having famous family members," Nayuki added. 

"Still students," Kuga piped in. 

Tengenji rolled his eyes, "That's nothing. I could have those similarities with anyone." 

"But it's with Sumeragi!" Hoshitani said. Hoshitani bowed his head at Tenma. "Please be good friends with our Tengenji." 

"Don't say it like you're giving me away!" Tengenji hissed. 

They laughed at his reaction. They continued chatting until they finished eating, and headed back to the dorm together.

Tenma took a look at his phone along the way. "I should probably head back to my dorm. Since I'm free today, I could work on some of my own homework." 

Tengenji nodded. 

"How will you get back?" Nayuki asked. "With the train?" 

Tenma shook his head, "I'll ask my manager to take me back from your dorms." He sent a text to Igawa. 

"Aw, okay," Hoshitani pouted. "But, thanks for coming out with us!" 

Tenma smiled, "I enjoyed it. Thanks for having me." 

"Would've been better if Tengenji paid," Kuga said.

"What was that, you boor?" Tengenji cried. 

Tenma laughed alongside them. They shifted formation on the sidewalk, with Tenma and Tengenji walking behind everyone. 

"Everything was rather sudden today, but thanks for having me over," Tenma said sincerely. 

Tengenji nodded. "It's fine. It may have been nice to be with a new face." 

"Yeah," Tenma agreed. 

"Maybe we could hang out some more," Tengrnji offered. "With our teams or without, given our schedules." 

Tenma hummed. "That sounds good to me, Tengenji." 

Tengenji grinned, "Of course it does. You get to spend time with me, after all." 

Tenma huffed, "And now it doesn't sound so good. What about spending time with the great Sumeragi Tenma?" 

"Huh?" Tengenji raised an eyebrow. "No, that's not nearly good enough." 

"What about the great Tengenji _and_ great Sumeragi spending time together?" Tsukigami turned his head back to comment. 

Tenma snorted. "Not too bad." 

Tengenji hummed in thought then nodded, "I could do that." 

They quietly bubbled into laughter. 

They continued chatting on their walk back, and as they approached the dorms, Tenma spotted Igawa's car. 

"Ah, he's here already." 

"Aw," Hoshitani moaned. 

"Thanks for coming out with us, again," Nayuki said. 

"It was fun having you join us!" Hoshitani smiled.

"Yeah. We can do it again if you ever feel up to it," Tsukigami said and Kuga nodded. 

The four of them waved and started walking off. 

Tengenji nodded at Tenma, "Get back safe." 

"Thanks," Tenma said. "I'll… message you when I get there." 

"Okay," Tengenji said. "And, if you want, you can message me regularly." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know I denied it in front of the others, but we do have a lot in common so… it might not be bad to talk." 

Tenma smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." 

The car's window rolled down. "Tenma-kun, are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Tenma answered Igawa. He went to the back door and gave Tengenji a quick wave. "See you, Tengenji." 

"Bye Sumeragi." 

Tengenji watched the car drive off and smiled. He did enjoy spending time with the other teen. 

Tenma smiled to himself as he stared out the window. It was a bit odd at first, hanging around other teens his age who he could relate to, but he rather liked it. Maybe he'd try to go somewhere with them again. It was more relaxing than he expected, and he wouldn't mind doing it again.

**~0~**

Tenma stepped into the lobby of the hall, his team besides him. Tengenji had texted Tenma a few weeks ago about his upcoming show and tickets enough for him and his Troupe. 

"Wow! So fancy!" Kazunari cooed, taking pictures of the hall. 

"Triangle decorations!" Misumi gasped, pointing at details on the wall. "Look at all the triangles here!" 

Muku's eyes sparkled. "It's just like this one manga where the main character goes to see a show and falls in love with the lead actor!" 

Yuki cast him a glance. "Except we aren't here to fall in love." 

Muku nodded vigorously, "It looks just like the setting though!" 

"Sumeragi," a voice called. 

Tenma turned to see Tsumugi's cousin. 

"Hey," Tenma greeted. He looked around the teen. "Is your whole team here?" 

Tsukigami shook his head. "No, we take turns attending Tengenji's show. It's my turn this time." 

"I see."

"Tsukki!" Kazunari greeted happily. "Nice seeing you again!" 

Tsukigami stared at Kazunari. "Don't call me that." 

"Aw, don't be like that, man!" 

"Anyways," Tsukigami turned away from the older boy, "we need to get the bento boxes before we get to our seats." 

"I'll get them," Yuki said. "Trianglian, come with." 

"Okay!" 

Tsukigami nodded, "I'll lead you there." He turned to the others. "We'll come back here and then head to our seats together." 

“We can’t go see him backstage?” Muku asked with wide eyes. 

Tsukigami checked his watch. “Hm, it’s a bit late now and it would be cutting it close…” 

“Can we try?” Kazunari asked. 

Tsukigami pursed his lips. 

“They can go if they want, while we get the food,” Yuki said. “I’m uninterested, and I know he doesn’t care,” he jerked a thumb at the distracted Misumi. 

Tsukigami sighed, “Fine.” He pointed down the hall, “Go down that way and tell the attendant that you’re here for Tengenji Kakeru. I’ll send him a text to let him know.” 

Tenma nodded, “Got it. Thank you.” 

Tsukigami waved him off. He turned down the opposite side of the hall, Yuki and Misumi following him. 

“Come on,” Tenma said, following the direction Tsukigami pointed to. 

There was a doorway and indeed an attendant standing guard. 

"Excuse me," Tenma spoke, "we're here to see Tengenji Kakeru." 

The attendant looked at them, "Okay. Let me notify him." He said with a nod, quickly ducking past the curtain to the backstage area. 

A minute later the attendant returned. "Please follow me." 

Tenma, Kazunari, and Muku trailed behind the man carefully as he led them down the private area. It was full of energy, with actors walking to and fro and crew members and make up artists still working with the actors. 

"Wow," Muku whispered in awe. 

Kazunari had his phone out, "This is so cool!" 

The attendant turned his head back to Kazunari. "Please refrain from taking pictures." 

Kazunari dropped his phone, "No problem!" He grinned, taking in the sight with his eyes only. 

The attendant nodded, then stopped at another doorway. "Kakeru-sama is in here." 

"Thank you," Tenma nodded, then entered the dressing space. 

Tengenji was sitting in his costume in front of a mirror with his eyes closed. He opened them up when he heard them enter. 

"Pardon the interruption," Tenma said. 

"You're late, you boor!" Tengenji snapped.

"Sorry," Tenma said, "we were a bit late." 

"Gengen!" Kazunari grinned. "You look super cool right now!" 

"Gengen?" Tengenji spewed. "What is that?" 

"It's my nickname for you," Kazunari explained with a smile. 

Tengenji stared at him. 

Muku nodded from beside Kazunari, his eyes sparkling, "You look really cool! You're like the male lead in a shoujo manga right now! Your detailed costume and flawless makeup and talent you're going to win the crowd over with your perfect performance." Muku swooned, "So cool!" 

Tengenji then stared at him. 

Tenma sighed at his teammates. 

Tengenji looked at Tenma. "Ah, thank you for the flowers." He gestured to the bouquet of neatly arranged pink and red peonies behind him. 

"Woah, Tenten! You sent these?" Kazunari gasped. 

Tenma waved his hand, "Yes, and you're welcome." 

"How sweet! Gengen, let's get a quick selfie with them!" Kazunari said. 

"A selfie?" Tengenji raised an eyebrow. "What for?" 

"For the fans, my friend!" Kazunari winked. "Come on, let's all get in!" He pushed Muku and Tenma forward. 

Tengenji sighed, "Fine, just one." 

"Yes!" Kazunari cheered. 

Muku gasped, "Thank you!" 

The three teens shuffled near Tengenji and Kazunari snapped a selfie of them. 

"Nice!" Kazunari grinned, checking the result. 

Muku crowded near him to take a look at it. 

Kazunari flipped his phone to show Tengenji as well.

"Not bad," Tengenji nodded. 

"Perfect! Imma post this to the Mankai Insta!" Kazunari said. "And boom, you're welcome Gengen!" 

Tengenji deadpanned. "This show is already popular without your contributions." 

Kazunari laughed, "Maybe I did it to improve Mankai's popularity!" 

Tengenji gaped. "Why you-!"

"I'm kidding!" Kazunari grinned. "It's just a picture I wanted to share!" 

"Ah, sorry Tengenji-san!" Muku apologized. "We can take it down if you want us to! We don't wanna cause any trouble and have it seem like you're part of our small and shabby theater group where a celebrity like you would never actually be a part of!" 

"Hey," Tenma scowled. "Why are you bringing us all down?" 

"Ah!" Muku gasped, "N-No Tenma-kun! I meant--" 

"It's okay," Tengenji interrupted. "I don't mind." 

Kazunari gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks!" 

At that moment, the attendant appeared at the curtain. "Kakeru-sama, the show will begin soon, so all guests are to be at their seats." 

Tengenji nodded. "Okay, thank you." 

"Aw, sounds like we gotta go now," Kazunari pouted. He faced Tengenji. "Have a good show." 

"D-Do your best!" Muku added. 

Tengenji smirked, "I'm always at my best! I'll show you all a spectacular show tonight!" 

Kazunari and Muki stepped out, Tenma behind them. Before stepping out, he glanced back. "Looking forward to your show. Good luck." 

Tengenji grinned, "You won't have seen anything like it before." 

Tenma smiled and nodded, then stepped out of the room. 

He met up with Kazunari and Muku and, and they made it to their seats where Yuki, Misumi, and Tsukigami were already seated and waiting with their bento boxes. 

The lights dimmed shortly after they were seated, and the show began. Tengenji wasn't the lead, but the co lead, so he still had a large part to play. 

As Tenma watched Tengenji swirl around on stage, he felt his respect grow. The aura radiating from him was shining brightly and became the focus of attention with the spotlight shining down on him.

Not only was Tengenji capable of live plays at a grand show such as this, he was also acting in films like he was, although occasionally. 

His fists clenched tightly.

Sure Tenma was good, but seeing this Tengenji… it made him doubt his abilities. It seems like he met his match. A rival.

Kazunari glanced over at Tenma suddenly, and noticed his clenched fists. He glanced at the teen's face in surprise, only to see determination in his eyes. He gave a soft smile then turned back to the show. 

After the show ended, the group climbed out to the lobby once again. 

"Can we go see him again?" Muku asked Tsukigami, pausing his after show compliments. 

Tsukigami shook his head. "Usually we don't, since there's a lot for him to do in the wrap up of the show. He's probably tired too, since this was a late showing, so we meet up with him in the morning.” 

“Aw okay…” Muku mumbled. 

Tsukigami glanced at the younger boy. “...I’ll pass on your thoughts to him.” 

Muku perked, “Will you? Thank you! Tell him I loved how the story progressed and how he was really good and especially in that one scene in the beginning--” 

“Hey, calm down,” Yuki grumbled to Muku. “There’s no way he could say all that.” 

Muku stopped, “Ah, you’re right… sorry!” He laughed, “I got excited.” 

Tsukigami smiled, “I’ll let him know that.” 

“Thanks!” 

Tsukigami looked over all of them, “Then you all should be good to head back home, right?” 

Tenma nodded. “Yes. We’ll split ways here. Thanks for your help, Tsukigami.” 

“It’s fine,” Tsukigami answered. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight!” 

They waved and split ways, with Summer Troupe heading back home by train. 

Once back, they all divided into their rooms and settled for bed. Tenma grabbed his phone as he climbed up the steps of his bunk, and it chimed loudly in his hand. 

“I’m trying to sleep,” Yuki spit out, already under the covers in his bed. 

“Sorry,” Tenma said softly, flinching at the bright screen in the dark room. He lowered the brightness and checked the message. It was from Tengenji. It read, “ _what did you think? Did I show you the amazing Tengenji Kakeru’s prowess?_ ”

Tenma held back a snort for Yuki’s sake, and texted his response. “ _Is it_ amazing _Tengenji now?_ ” and “ _my team enjoyed your performance._ ”

“ _I’ve always been amazing, you boor,_ ” Tengenji sent back, “ _I’m glad to hear that. And your thoughts?_ ” 

Tenma relived the fresh memory of watching Tengenji on stage. He was _amazing_ , just as he claimed. Everyone in the audience was enchanted by his performance. But he wouldn’t say that to his face, obviously. “ _Not bad. I could’ve done better._ ” 

“ _As if!_ ” was Tengenji’s immediate response. “ _I’ll need to see that with my own two eyes before I believe it._ ” 

Tenma leaned back on his bunk, holding the phone above his face as he responded, “ _fine then, the next play where I’m the lead, you’re coming._ ”

“ _Done,_ ” Tengenji responded. “ _And goodnight, I should not be up too late._ ” 

Tenma glanced at the time and sighed. He shouldn’t be up either, “ _night._ ” 

He turned off the screen and quietly climbed into the bed properly, placing the phone near his pillow and closing his eyes. He lay silently in the sheets, just thinking about the play. Finally, minutes after laying with no hints of falling asleep, he lifted his phone again and opened up his messages to type something out. 

“ _Your performance was great._ ”

He shut the screen and quickly dropped it back down beside his pillow. It vibrated a moment later. Tenma gulped and turned on the screen. He sighed at the response. An emoji of a cat with a heart. 

Quietly, he put the phone down once again and closed his eyes. Sleep came easy this time, with a new friend around and new motivations, Tenma could certainly keep growing to be a better actor.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways, I'm in love with Tengenji and Tenma which made me start writing this fic and I was able to finish it just by Tengenji's bday! 
> 
> Also, take a look at this gifset if you like~ https://hell-elements.tumblr.com/post/624291570204721152/tengenji-kakeru-sumeragi-tenma-gif-set


End file.
